Sadness in Wonderland
by curiosesca
Summary: Y es que esa noche el gato sólo quería ser gato, y dormir. Ya mañana iría a molestar a Alicia.  ...  Y luego Alicia deseará saber cuándo volverá a despertar. Y tratará…, y tratará…, y tratará… Pero ya nunca podrá.


Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Alicia había visitado el País de las Maravillas. Su país de ilusión.

Su blanco cabello y las arrugas bajo sus ojos eran clara muestra de todo ese tiempo. Y Alicia se preguntaba bastantes cosas respecto al tema; aunque la pregunta más inquietante era sin duda: ¿volvería alguna vez a aquel país tan maravilloso?

Lo extrañaba todo de ese lugar: a los gemelos, Tweedledum y Tweedledee; a la Liebre de Marzo; al Sombrero Loco; al Gato de Cheshire; y extrañaba también (sorprendentemente) el olor de la pintura rojo carmín combinado con el hermoso aroma de las rosas blancas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso… tal vez demasiado, y Alicia ya estaba perdiendo todas esperanzas de volver.

Alicia se fue a dormir, con un último pensamiento en su mente, o más bien un recuerdo, una frase, apenas una oración:

—Siempre llegarás a algún lado, en tanto camines lo suficiente. —Le había dicho el minino de Cheshire, cuando ella estaba tan indecisa sobre qué camino tomar.

Y en ese momento Alicia hizo eso: caminar, caminar, caminar… pero ¿cuándo llegaría?

Siguió y siguió hasta no sentir sus piernas. Se había mareado un poco, quizá porque parecía haber estado caminando en círculos. ¡Y es que era todo tan difícil cuando no había letreros por todas partes, señalando dónde estaba cada cosa, lugar o persona!

Llegó hasta un lugar extrañamente familiar, pero en la oscura noche apenas y podía ver algo. Se fijó en cada árbol cercano, piedra, flor y hasta en el césped.

¿Por qué sentía que ya había estado en aquel lugar?

Fue a sentarse en una enorme piedra para descansar, pero no había reparado en la madriguera que había allí cerca y había metido el pie hasta la rodilla. ¡Se había fijado en todo y no notó aquella madriguera!

Intentó sacar su pie de allí sin disturbar a la pequeña criatura que allí viviera. Sólo esperaba que no fuera de alguna serpiente o cualquier otra criatura que fuera a atacarla. Aunque parecía que entre más intentaba librarse, más se atoraba. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya tenía ambas piernas hundidas en la madriguera.

—Ay, no —se lamentó Alicia—. Pero ¿en qué lío me he… —Algo pareció tocar un pie de Alicia por apenas un segundo— me he… —Sintió un ligero jalón hacia abajo. Quizá era sólo su imaginación— me he…?

Un jalón fuerte. ¡No era su imaginación!

Algo estaba tirando tan fuerte de sus tobillos que la había metido por completo en la madriguera.

Y la seguía jalando. Hundiéndola más y más en aquella madriguera.

_¡Qué conejo tan ocioso el que la habrá cavado!_, pensó Alicia, _¡Mira que hacer la madriguera tan profunda…!_

Alicia estaba tan ocupada admirando la profundidad de la madriguera que no se dio cuenta de que ya nada estaba tirando de sus tobillos, sino que estaba cayendo.

Y caía..., y caía..., y caía…

Y todo le parecía tan familiar, pero no podía recordar el por qué. Alicia estaba tan ocupada tratando de recordar la razón de su déjà vu, que no se dio cuenta de que todo alrededor cambiaba; la madriguera ya no lucía como una madriguera y ni ella misma podría reconocerse si se mirara en un espejo. No, al menos, al principio, pero por supuesto que seguiría siendo ella; pero más joven, muchísimo más joven.

Todo se aclaró tan de repente como había comenzado, cuando terminó de caer por la madriguera y vio una pequeña puerta al fondo, y al lado de ésta había una mesita, con una llave y una botellita con una etiqueta que decía «_Bébeme_».

Alicia corrió, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, contentísima, dejó la llave en donde estaba y luego bebió, obediente, dos gotas del líquido que contenía aquella botellita sobre la mesa (_¡Fresas!_, pensó Alicia cuando las bebió) y se encogió apenas la mitad de la mitad de lo que medía cuando bebió de la botellita. Lo justo para pasar por la diminuta puerta.

Enseguida corrió por los bellos campos que había cruzando por la puertecita, ya no quedaba una sola duda en la cabeza de Alicia. ¡Estaba en el País de las Maravillas!

Corrió por todas partes, alegre como nunca, hasta que llegó a una parte del bosque que estaba lleno de letreros apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles (arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, en diagonal…) y encontró allí a los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee que parecían estar desanimados.

Alicia los saludó, pero ellos la miraron y dieron un largo suspiro por respuesta. Ella insistió y ellos también: los saludó siete veces y siete largos suspiros le contestaron.

Alicia se despidió y ellos apenas la miraron cuando se fue, siguiendo el camino que señalaba un letrero extraño: «Sombrerero Loco», decía; pero eso no era lo extraño, sino que la palabra «Loco» estuviera un poco borrosa y tachada débilmente.

Llegó hasta donde estaba una larga mesa, muy larga, llena de teteras y tazas que al parecer estaban todas vacías (Alicia había intentado servirse té), al igual que las azucareras: vacías. Incluso igual que las sillas, Alicia no vio ni a la Liebre de Marzo ni tampoco al Sombrerero.

_¡Qué raro!_, pensó cuando buscó al Sombrerero y lo encontró dormido, recostado a la sombra de un árbol, con el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

—Ya no es más la hora del té. —Contestó adormilado, cuando Alicia le preguntó por qué estaba allí dormido—. No por ahora. El Tiempo y yo hemos hecho al fin las paces… Y la Liebre ya no está loca… ¡Ha encontrado su cordura, justo debajo de su pata! —Se rió apenas—. Quién sabe si volveremos a pelear, el Tiempo y yo… —Dijo antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido.

Alicia se fue con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué le había pasado a su país de maravillas? ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque las flores la llamaran Hierba cuando se acercó a ellas! ¡O porque el Conejo Blanco la confundiera de nuevo con Mariana y le pidiera que buscara sus guantes!

Alicia caminó hasta llegar a un laberinto, y casi lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que la pintura roja ya se había secado, y las rosas no tenían olor.

Se tiró junto a los rosales, deseando que la Reina de Corazones llegara y la sentenciara finalmente. Se la imaginó (con una felicidad preocupante) gritando: «_¡Que le corten la cabeza!_», como nunca antes lo había gritado.

De pronto, vio algo que la animó. Cerca de donde estaba Alicia, había un gato. ¡Y no cualquier gato! Era ni más ni menos que el Gato Risón, aunque en ese momento el nombre no le quedaba. Miró a Alicia y suspiró. Alicia se preguntó por qué todos hacían eso, y observó (triste) cómo el gato se enroscaba y se dormía.

Y es que esa noche el gato sólo quería ser gato, y dormir. Ya mañana iría a molestar a Alicia.

Ya mañana el Sombrerero pelearía otra vez con el Tiempo. Y la Liebre de Marzo perdería otra vez su cordura.

Ya mañana la Reina mandaría a cortar varias cabezas. Y luego Alicia deseará saber cuándo volverá a despertar. Y tratará…, y tratará…, y tratará…

Pero ya nunca podrá.


End file.
